Guess What
by Tamouri
Summary: He knew it was wrong. He knew it was dangerous. He knew it was the slightest bit cliché. And even though he knew, it didn't stop him from enjoying it before everything came tumbling out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I actually got this idea while watching Guess Who. Well I was actually considering watching it but decided not to. XD**

**Do not own.**

_God I hate Ashton Kutcher_ was the errant thought that passed through Sora's idle brain as he tried to find something to watch. Daytime television was about a bitch and a half. There's never anything on. And when there is something on, it's geared for old people and comatose hospital patients. He settled for the romantic comedy.

"Hey, Kairi? Is Guess Who a romantic comedy?" Sora called. His girlfriend of three years came out of the kitchen with a sandwich on a plate and a soda. She sat down next to him on the beat up old couch, her wine hair glowing in the midday sun that filtered through the somewhat dirty window.

"Umm...well I'm not really sure." She took a large bite of the sandwich. "I dunno, check the wiki." A sandwich-caked smile followed. Sora turned his head in mock disgust.

"You're _such_ a lady." Another sandwich smile. "Well I don't really know what genre it's supposed to be." For a while they just sat in relative silence, watching the sub-par movie play out.

"Wanna come to my parents' house this weekend?"In a moment of perfect timing, Sora jus happened to be taking a drink of soda as his girlfriend said that statement. A perfect spit-take ensued.

After collecting himself, somewhat, Sora managed an elegant "W-Whaaa?"

"Well, yea. You've never met my apotive family yet. " She had a point. Sora had met her biological family by accident, but he'd never met the people who brought her up.

"Erm...sure?" A brilliant smile lit up the girl's face before she flung herself on her surprised boyfriend. She kissed him gently on his lips.

"Thank you, honey." He gave her a small smile.

A few hours later, Sora looked at the sleeping body next to him, wondering what he was getting himself into.

_-_

"You know, Axel, my brother, is gay. Him and his boyfriend Roxas still live there. Oh, and my grandad, Xemnas, is _so_ excited to meet you! Everyone calls him Mansex though, partly because his sons are gay, and partly because the latters in his name rearranged spell mansex." The couple was on the road, driving to Radiant Garden where Kairi's large adoptive family lived. Sora listened carefully, filing all this information away for future use.

"I think he feels he has to give you the inquisition since Riku's not gonna be in town this weekend."

"Who's Riku?" Sora asked curiously.

"Ohmygod, I forgot to tell you about Riku! He's basically my father figure, even if he's only four years older than me. Riku's a model, so he travels a lot. He tried to free up his weekend, but he couldn't get here." A wistful look overcame Kari's face for a moment before she continued talking. "Then there's my brothers, Cloud and Leon, who are definitely dating. Uhh...who did I forget?"

Sora took this pause in their conversation to ask Kairi which turn to take. She cheerfully pointed out shich exit before something clicked in his mind. "Wait, your two _brothers_ are _dating_?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yea." she said as if it were the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

"I mean, it's just that..." Sora took a breath befor trying again "They're _brothers_, right? Adopted or not, it doesn't really sound...right, ya know?" Kairi looked at her boyfriend disbelievingly.

"True love knows no bounds, Sora. I believe that and they belive that. No one in my family minds and no one in the city minds either. You need to get out of that terrible mindset before you come into my home or my family surely won't accept you." He fidgeted uncomfortably with the stern gaze staring him down. Neither spoke for a while, only the radio keeping it from being completely silent in the car.

Eventually their car passed a bright sign that read 'Welcome to Radiant Garden!' in a flowery font. Kairi's face broke into an excited smile. Somehow, she managed to convince Sora to let her drive the rest of the way while he wore a blindfold.

"I really don't understand the point of this." Sora huffed. He hated being so vulnerable, even around the girl he loved.

"You'll totally appreciate it when we get there." Her voice held almost breathless excitement as they drove further into the girl's hometown.

They drove for a long enough time that Sora fell into a light doze. After a while, Sora felt soft lips on his temple and warm words bringing him back into consciousness.

"We're here." Suddenly alert, the brunette took off the blindfold covering his eyes to behold the place where his girlfriend grew up.

Shocked, Sora looked up at what was nothing less than a castle. At least four stories high, it was easily the most extravagant house Sora had ever seen. On the front terrace, at least twelve people with brightly coloured hair with varying amounts of spikes sat, sipping drinks.

A young man with silver hair that looked a few years older than Kairi walked gracefully down the front stairs. She immediately squealed and ran into the arms of the man. In a deep tenor the man gestured towards the home grandly.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion. I'm Riku."


	2. Chapter 2

**Late much? **

Sora gawked at...well everything really. He really just couldn't seem to keep his chin off of the polished hardwood floor.

Everyone was draped in the abnormally large living room. After a careful and discreet headcount there were fourteen members of the adopted family in all. _Jeez, they're giving the Octomom a run for her money. _Sora thought idly. Looking at the group of people spread on the seven couches in the room, he couldn't help but notice all of their ridiculous hairdos. It seemed like Kairi was the only one there with a normal hairstyle.

The living room was beautifully decorated. In an interesting kind of way. Everything in the room was pretty modern-looking except for the furniture. It was as if everyone brought furniture with them when they came. Each of the couches was different. There was a pink floral corner of an L couch, a rather plain grey-ish purple-ish love seat, a black double Lazy Boy with flames, a light blue couch, and a few other strangely designed couches with a weird penis-looking symbol floating around on it.

After meeting everyone, they had all traversed into the castle to lounge in the living room. On the way in, Kairi was pointing out the behaviours of all her adopted siblings. The redhead, Axel, was whispering into the blonde boy, Roxas's, ear and he turned bright red. She pointed out Leon and Cloud, and after close scrutiny, Sora decided that their relationship had to be fabricated. The two may have sat next to each other, but they hardly said a word at all.

Currently, Kairi was holding Sora's hand while the family gave them a long and uncomfortable once-over. Axel was the one to break the silence first.

"Kai, he looks gay." He was immediately hit with a flying pillow from Kairi's direction.

"Jesus, Axel, that is _so_ rude!" She threw another pillow when he smiled deviously at her. Chuckles sounded throughout out the room. Apparently they were used to this kind of behaviour.

After Axel's obnoxious comment, the mood lightened considerably. To Sora, at least. The conversation was pretty light and didn't get serious as most of these encounters with girlfriends' parents had for Sora. He actually really enjoyed Kairi's family.

Though there were only a few people who didn't say much of anything. Zexion, Xemnas, and Saix kind of sat out and listened. It seemed like everyone was used to it. Sora was honestly surprised that they had accepted him so easily. Some of the people looked pretty scary. Like that Xigbar guy who carried a gun around with him. Or the guy always shuffling a deck of cards in a way that made it seem as if he way going to steal all of your money.

"Dinner time. Everyone get working." Xemnas said. Immediately everyone got up and went into the kitchen (Sora guessed) in a practiced way that said this happened every night. Kairi sat with Sora as everyone else got ready to make dinner. "You too Kairi. Just because you have a guest doesn't mean you're exempt from your duties" She opened her mouth in protest, but was quickly silenced by a stern look from her adopted father.

"Don't worry. He's harmless." A quick kiss and Sora was alone with the rather intimidating patron of the house. Needless to say, Sora got a little nervous. Loud noises of cooking wares and loud voices came from the kitchen. Xemnas was just_ staring_.

"Look," Xemnas said after a while with a sigh. "As long as you don't send her home crying, pregnant, or addicted to drugs, you're free to go. And if you _do_ get my daughter pregnant" An aura of certain doom emanated from the man, making him even more intimidating and scary. "You had best take care of them." Abrubtly, Xemnas got up and walked off, leaving his evil aura to dissapate around the scared brunette.

Sora sat on the couch, thinking about what Xemnas had said. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard it before. His mother smashed it into his head everyday since his father left. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Riku sat down in the space Xemnas had just occupied. _Jeez, all of the family lectures in one night?_

"He wasn't too terrible was he? Normally, he's totally direct with this kind of thing." Riku said with a smile. He seemed like a really nice person. Sora felt like they could probably be good friends.

"Nah. I've had worse." They shared a smile.

"Well, I think you're gonna have a lot worse. People in this family are super protective. If someone doesn't like you, you're out." Sora kind of figured. They seemed like an extremely tight-knit family. He'd seen something similar before with one of his other girlfriends. Despite popular belief, Sora is _really_ popular with the ladies. He gets around.

"I'm not worried." And he wasn't. Sora was confident in his charming abilities. He'd gotten a pirate to love him. (exchange student from Port Royale)

"You're confident." Riku was impressed. Not many people were so self-assured with such a large group of people to impress. "But maybe a little _too_ confident?" Sora's relaxed smiled wilted the slightest amount. The silver-haired male gracefully rose from the paisley couch he was sitting on and moved to sit next to Sora. _Right_ next to him. Almost uncomfortably invading Sora's bubble.

A confused expression found its way onto the brunette's unsuspecting face. Riku was _way_ too close for this to be comfortable. Sora made to scooch away but he happened to be at the end of the couch.

"Um...Why are you so close to me?" He asked. Riku just smirked in a startlingly attractive way. If Sora hadn't stubbornly ignored it, he would say it was sexy.

"Good luck, my friend. I know you'll need it." Before Sora could analyze that confusing sentence, Riku kissed him. In complete shock, Sora looked into the other man's amused eyes. He felt a hand grasp his shirt and pull his body on top of Riku's.

Sora still couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening. When a deliciously warm tongue swept across his bottom lip, Sora seemed to get a loose grasp on the situation. He grabbed a handful of Riku's shirt, intending to push the older man onto the floor. Sadly, Sora miscalculated in a big way and just ended up pulling Riku closer.

From the outside it would look like the two were heatedly kissing on the couch. And that's exactly what Kairi saw when she came into the living room to get her boyfriend for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the massive delay, folks. Riku and Sora weren't coopertaing with me, so I finally had Kairi kick their butts for me. And I mean that literally. Sora was sore for the longest time.**

"Riku!! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Kairi shrieked. Her voice seemed to be just the slap in the face Sora needed to quickly climb off of the attractive male that was previously molesting him. Riku sat up and turned to face his sister with a sarcastically shocked expression on his face.

"Why am _I_ immediately blamed for this?? He was the one on top of me!" A finger was pointed brutally in the brunette's direction. Sora was on a different couch, scrambling for words to explain the terribly awkward situation he was landed in. Kairi let her facade soften for a moment when she looked at her flustered boyfriend. But it returned with a vengence when Riku sneezed and brought her attention right back to him.

"Well Sora wouldn't _do_ that!" Riku snorted and opened his mouth to retort. "Shut up. And why do you _always_ have to do this _everytime_ I bring someone over?" Anger phase complete, now the pout must be brought out and turned to full force. Riku winced and looked away. He'd gotten the same treatment every time he'd tried to "test" every man she brought home. It wasn't his fault that he wanted the perfect guy for his little girl.

"Jesus, Kai, you know this is for you." Riku ran a hair through his hair nervously. She always managed to get to him. Sora finally managed to speak.

"What?! Doing it for her?? What kind of person makes out with his sister's boyfriend for_ her _sake?" It was obvious that Sora was angry. And he was more than a little confused. Kairi heaved a big sigh and walked over to her bewildered boyfriend.

"No, it's fine. Ya see, Riku likes to 'test' every guy I bring home by ,like, coming on to them. If they cave and sleep with him, than they aren't 'worthy'." Sora looked at her in surprise. She shifted in her spot on his lap. "Well I'd obviously dump them after that anyway. It's just that Riku pushes them _so hard_."

"Well-" Riku started only to be cut off by Kairi.

"No. You're forgiven, Pops. Just don't do it to Sora, _please_. I _really_ love him." She nuzzled into Sora's neck while he laughed sheepishly. Riku shot a look in Sora's direction, gave him a nod, and walked out of the room. Sora looked on in confusion.

_-_

Dinner had gone spectacularly, in Kairi's opinion. Axel and Roxas didn't fornicate on the table. Xigbar didn't shoot...too many people. Xemnas even made an awkward attempt at conversation. Sora was polite and charming and funny the whole time. By the end of the meal, Kairi wanted to jump his bones.

After goodbyes were shared, everyone went to their respective floors, since, apparently, everyone had their own, though some shared. Kairi shared a floor with Riku, they were just in different wings.

"We're taking the elevator, Sora" Kairi called to Sora's back. HE looked over his shoulder at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Why can't we take the stairs?"

"Because Leon and Cloud are normally in there snogging after dinner." Riku's sultry voice whispered in Sora's ear from behind. The brunette jumped and turned towards the Riku with a glare.

"Fine." He turned and walked towards his waiting girlfriend. "You need to keep your pervert-ass 'dad' off of me."Kairi just giggled and threaded their fingers together as they waited for the elevator to come.

Riku walked up to the duo and casually wrapped his arm around Kairi's shoulders. She sighed and leaned into the embrace. Sora looked at the display with a slight and unexplained feeling of anger. _Just because there's another guy with his arm around her._ he thought.

The elevator doors opened with a **_ding_** and they walked into the luxurious space. The floor was surprisingly, a plush carpet and the walls were all mirrors.

"How is it you guys even have this place?" Sora asked in awe. He put his hands on the perfectly clean mirrors and was surprised to see his fingers leave no prints.

"Xemnas and Diz did some ridiculous thing in their days. I think they invented something really important." Kairi said and leaned into Riku.

"Come one, hon, think. It was something really important." Riku smiled at the light blush that dusted Kairi's cheeks when she realized. Sora just looked at them in interest.

"Right! Xemnas invented the internet and Diz invented the gummi ship!" She gave herself a light tap on the forehead. "How could I have forgotten?"

A sudden sense of realization overcame the shocked brunette. If he married her, then he would be coming into major money. The errant thought immediately left his head, though. Sora wasn't the type to marry for the benefits. IF he was honest, h really didn't plan on marrying Kairi. A light frown graced Sora's features.

Riku looked at Sora in confusion. Most other guys would have a smile on their face, but Sora was frowning. "This better not make you marry Kairi for her money." HE said firmly.

Sora snapped out of his reverie with Riku's protective words. "Of course not. I think I prefer being poor all the time." He said with a sincere smile, confusing Riku even more.

"Oh, stop it Riku." Kairi said with a light laugh, but Sora recognized the 'marriage' look flickering in the girl's eyes. God, Now he's going to get the talk not-so-subtly hinting that he should propose.

The elevator stopped moving at floor seven. The mirror doors slid open to reveal a grand hall. It was obvious which hall belonged to Kairi and which belonged to Riku. The hall to the left was almost stereotypically designed in a true 'girl' fashion with pink on all the walls. Flowers and stuffed animals sat on the hall tables. While Riku's side was a mixture of greys, blues, and blacks. It had a more sophisticated an mature air about it.

Riku pulled Kairi into a tight hug and placed alight kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, cherry."

"Night, Dad." She squeezed him one last time before grabbing Sora's hand and dragging him down the hall to her sleeping chambers. Sora's looked back at Riku before turning away quickly with a large blush on his face.

_-_

Kairi opened the white double doors to a little girl's dream. The walls were all different shades of pink. The room itself was bigger then their whole apartment. A large king-sized canopy bed dominated the middle of the room. There was a tea table against one wall. A giant pink vanity table filled with multitudes of fancy bottles and tubes against another. Sora felt overwhelmed at the amount of female items in there.

Closing and locking the door, Kairi turned back to her boyfriend with a mischievous look on her face. She walked up behind her boyfriend who was inspecting all the bottles on her vanity and wrapped her arms around his trim waist, palms flat.

"Sora" Kairi purred in his ear. Hearing the familiar tone of voice, Sora straitened and turned in the redhead's arms. He took one look at her expression before throwing her over his shoulder and heading to the bed.

Riku walked away from the door when he heard Kairi's giggles turn into moans. He headed back towards his room, schemes for tomorrow already forming in his head.


End file.
